


Don't ask again for the moon

by jazzaiko



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Chinese Mythology & Folklore, First Meetings, Fox Deity Kim Jongdae | Chen, Fox God, I just want to write Jongdae as fox god period, Inspired by Lay - Lit, King Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, M/M, Rebellion, Teen rating because wine and sword usage is mentioned, Yixing slays in Lit MV so it inspired me, assassination attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzaiko/pseuds/jazzaiko
Summary: The moon brought Yixing the sight he does not want to see: his kingdom falling apart before his eyes.And a new companion.Written for Tinysparks Round 6: Rise of Kingdoms
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31
Collections: Challenge #6 — Rise of Kingdoms





	Don't ask again for the moon

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from Lay - Lit lyrics. And this fic is kinda inspired by Lit MV too.  
> It's my first attempt at royal AU and writing this pairing!

The moon is shining against the pitch-black sky, clear from any clouds. Usually, Yixing would be sitting in his chamber admiring its beauty and probably write a poem or two. But tonight, instead of a goblet of wine in his hand, it's a sword. His black robe sways as he slays the rebels. 

The king’s heart aches at the shouts of anger, the hurtful slander and misunderstanding. After ascending the throne at a young age after his parents’ sudden death, Yixing did what he could to lead the kingdom into prosperity despite various hardships. To be fair and just, to prioritize the well-being of his people. However, humans always have greed and are never satisfied. Despite his kind treatment towards his ministers, some of them plotted against him, spread malicious rumors and hate among the people, which led to a rebellion against the palace.

Yixing knows that these rebels are also his people that he should protect and serve, the people who should live in happiness and good health. But there is no sign of them stopping. More masked citizens flock into the palace grounds, swinging hammers and hoes, alongside troops that have turned against him. At this point, his own guards would be overwhelmed and he can’t let that happen. 

“Milord, please retreat!”

“I can still fight!” Yixing argues. 

“We will take care of them! Don’t worry about us! Please stay safe, Your Majesty.” 

He is torn but he knows that they are right. If he dies here, all their fight will be for nothing. Yixing sheathes his sword, then rushes away from the commotion. Past the throne room, the halls, and dimly lit corridors, into his private chamber. He sighs in relief knowing that everything is still safe inside here.

However, peace does not last long. Soon he can hear the rebels chanting about revolution and corrupt government outside. Doors being forced open. The palace maids shrieking for help, desperate and helpless. 

Yixing prays to the gods for safety, to get out of this predicament.

He is about to get out of his chamber but someone stops him, gripping his wrist. Knowing that there is no one else in the room, he almost screams. But a finger presses against his lips, prompting him to stay quiet. Curious, Yixing turns to see the other person in the room.

The other man is dressed in an intricate hanfu, emanating regal aura and power. A fox mask hangs on the left side of his head. His hair is pale in color, with two tufts protruding as ears. His brown eyes gaze at Yixing gently. The moonlight falls on him, making him look glowing. Entrancing and ethereal. His delicate lips curl into a smile that reminds Yixing of a fox, cunning, yet warm and disarming.

The mysterious fox man pulls him away from the door. Once they are crouched in the corner of his chamber, he takes off his outer robe and drapes it over Yixing's shoulders, covering his head. Yixing lifts his eyebrows in confusion, the night isn't so cold until he needs an extra layer. But the fox man's eyes turn stern as if insisting him to keep it on.

Right at that moment, the chamber door is busted open, almost making Yixing's heart leap from his chest. 

"Where is the king?" the rebel yells. 

"He must be here. Search the chamber."

The five men split up, looking at his bed, his study. Yixing holds his breath, he can't help but imagine the worst possible situation. Their position is hidden in the dark behind his wardrobe, but what if the rebels find them? Yixing doesn't want to die yet.

Yixing feels a squeeze in his right hand. The fox man gives a comforting smile as if telling him things will be alright. “Only you can see me.”

"The king isn't here."

Seems the rebels can’t see them.

Once the rebels leave, the mysterious man turns around, transforming into a humongous nine-tailed fox with runes on his forehead. Yixing gasps because he has seen the fox before, in statues and paintings near the altar - the patron deity of the kingdom. He falls to his knees in respect. 

The fox lowers his head in response, then tilts his head towards his back. Yixing understands the gesture and carefully climbs on his back, clinging on his neck. The white fur envelops him with warmth and softness.

The fox takes him out of his chamber, leaping out of the balcony. From the rooftops, Yixing can see parts of the palace are on fire. Tears are brimming in his eyes seeing the destruction. He can imagine the chaos ensuing below, the lives of his people, guards, and servants taken by violence. The fox lets him weep in silence and keeps going until they reach the forest. 

"O Fox God, thank you for saving me," Yixing says once he unmounts from the fox. He caresses the fox's head in appreciation, making the fox nuzzle and lean into his touch. 

All of a sudden, puffs of white smoke surrounds them. When Yixing blinks his eyes, there is no more nine-tailed fox but a charming man with a fox mask from earlier. 

"I'm just doing a favor for my dear King, who has worshipped me and given me such a generous offering all this time." The fox smiles, causing Yixing's heart to flutter.

"Thank you again, Fox God." 

"Chen," the fox corrects, "You may call me Chen in this form, for you have earned a place in my heart."

Although the forest is on a hill far from the palace, they can still see the red flames engulfing the building under the moonlight. The sight Yixing does not want to see: his kingdom falling apart before his eyes.

"My people…" Yixing can't help but feel heartbroken.

Chen leans closer and gives Yixing comfort. "Worry not, my King. I will protect you and will continue to bless you. Together, we will restore things to how it's supposed to be."

**Author's Note:**

> The fox god Chen is inspired by [Húshén (胡神; 狐神 "Fox God")](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Huxian) in Chinese folk religion. Mythology tells that fox sprites are masters of the arts of metamorphosis and can manifest in human form to seduce men or women. In exchange, they convey wealth and property.
> 
> Let's just imagine this happened before Yixing meet the dragon in Lit MV.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the fic, although it's about a fall of a kingdom instead of this round's theme "Rise of Kingdoms" ehehehe
> 
> Thank you my friend for being my beta, and thank you dear mods as always!
> 
> Also check out [this wonderful fanart](https://twitter.com/daedosoo/status/1302585093483945986?s=19) done by my friend ^^


End file.
